Dcolemanh's Thomas/Pinocchio Parody 8: Smudger's Transformation with a Crossover (inspired by musicxisxlife15).
Here is Dcolemanh's eighth Thomas/Pinocchio parody. Cast *Smudger as Lampwick *Percy as Pinocchio *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *S.C.Ruffey as Lampwick the Donkey Special Guests For Smudger's Transformation *Mario as Mike *Luigi as Sulley *Rayman as The Nostaglic Guy with Glasses *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Genie *Tails as Spongebob *Sonic as Squidward *Tony Toponi as Bloo *Fievel Mousekewitz as Mac Transcript *Smudger: Ha! To hear that engine speak, (takes a sip of his beer) you'd think something was gonna happen to us. (suddenly sprouts Kangaroo ears, unaware of this. Mario gasps and taps Luigi on the shoulder, causing him to turn around. Upon seeing this beer, which has an effect in it, Percy looks at his beer, gapes, and pushes it away) Conscience?! Nah, phooey! (hits the cue ball that strikes the blue and white # 13 ball and sprouts out a kangaroo's tail, and when Rayman's mouth drops to the floor, a shocked Percy looks at his cigarette, and throws it away) Where does he get that stuff? (a flashback is shown) *Thomas: How do you ever expect to be a real boy?! *Smudger: (leans over the pool and shoots the cue ball into the green # 11 ball as his legs turn brown) What does he think I look like? (turns around, but grabs his cigarette, and shows Percy that he now has kangaroo ears and a tail) A freight car?! *Luigi: Oh! (Smudger puts his cigarette in his mouth) *Percy: You sure do! (laughs, but suddenly brays in the middle of his laughter, and covers his mouth in shock. Casey Jones's mouth drops with a clang) *Smudger: Hey, you laugh like a donkey. (laughs, then also brays too, and covers his mouth to stop) Did that come out of me?! *Tails: (gulps) Yeesss! *Smudger: (feels his ears and gasps in shock) Oh! (feels his tail and grabs its end) Huh? (scratches his head and yelps in surprise) What the--? What's going on?! (looks in the mirror and screams in fear when he sees that he is turning into a kangaroo. Sonic and Tails scream too before Smudger runs around) I've been double-crossed. Help. Help. Somebody help! I've been framed! Help! (gets on his knees and begs to Percy for help) Please, you've got to help me. Oh, be a pal. (grabs Percy by his front and shakes him up and down) Call that engine. Call anybody! (lets go off Percy as his hands change up and become hooves. Percy gasps, and when Tony and Fievel gulp in fear, the heroes back away, scared) Mama?! MA-AA-A-MA-AA-AAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (in the shadow, Smudger is forced on all fours, and having turned into S.C.Ruffey, starts braying out of control. Mario and Luigi yell and hide behind a couch) *Mario: Oh, it's coming! (Percy runs away and hides under a chair and watches as S.C.Ruffey smashes the glass mirror. But when S.C.Ruffey, kicking everything leaves and flees, still braying wildly, Percy sprouts out brown monkey ears) *Percy: Oh, what's happening? Category:Dcolemanh